No Turning Back Now
by Phantom-Phan4ever
Summary: Christine Daaé finally admits her love to her Angel of Music just the day before her wedding to Raoul and runs away from her childhood friend. Instead of saying goodbye to her angel, their night beneath a moonless sky becomes the beginning for their new life together. Will Erik and Christine find happiness far away from Paris? Erik and Christine!
1. Chapter 1

**No Turning Back Now**

**Chapter 1**

**Christine's POV:**

"Goodbye, my love," my angel whispered and upon opening my eyes, I found him standing at the door.

He was fully dressed again and had his cloak round his shoulders as he stood there, his back turned on me. My angel's hand trembled against the door knob as if he was fighting back the urge to stay. I could see tears in his eyes and down his cheeks as he glanced back at me over his shoulder.

What was he up to and why was he about to leave? Did last night mean nothing to him?

"Erik?" I called his name as I sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Go back to sleep, angel," he told me, "I didn't mean to wake you."

"And what about you?" I rose to my feet, the blanket wrapped tightly around my body, "where do you think you are going?"

"Last night should never have happened," he sadly replied, "you shouldn't have come back."

"What?!" I cried angrily. "Did last night mean nothing to you?"

"Oh, my Christine, it meant the world to me..." he cried, still not facing me. "Yet, you are going to get married to your boy today. I know you have only come back to say goodbye to me... I shouldn't have taken advantage of your pity."

"My pity?" I questioned, approaching him. "Do you think last night happened out of pity?"

He didn't need to say a word for his expression when he turned to face me said it all.

"You honestly believe I had slept with you if I still wanted to marry Raoul?"

My angel nodded, causing me to slap him across the face. "Erik, what do you think who I am?"

"I thought-" he started, caressing his cheek.

"You thought!" I cried. "Angel, listen to me. I have come here because I love you."

My Erik looked at me, a mixture of amazement and disbelief in his eyes.

"Yes, I love you! I always have and ever will. And now, that I have finally found the courage to admit my love to you, you are running away?"

"You chose this boy..." he stammered "and you left with him..."

"Erik, I chose you the moment I kissed you." I explained, gently caressing his cheek "Yes, I left with Raoul, but just because I wanted to talk to him about annuling our engagement. Right after that, I was planning on coming back to you and I am here now, am I not?"

"Christine, I don't understand..."

"Erik, I love you! I love you more than anything in the world and I will follow anywhere you lead me to." I slightly smiled, wiping away his tears. "From now on, nothing will separate us again."

"I...I don't know what to say..." he whispered.

"Then say you need me with you, here beside you. Erik, let me help you to escape your solitude. Say you will share with me, one love, one lifetime and I promise you, there will be no more days for you in darkness and no more despair," I whispered. "Just say you love me..."

My Erik looked at me as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing...

"Angel, you know I love you more than anything," he caressed my cheek and placed his other hand gently on my neck, leaning in to kiss me.

I wrapped my arms round his neck as our lips moved against each other's fiercely.

"Is this a dream?" he breathlessly questioned as he broke away.

"No, angel," I assured him, trailing my hand down his chest, "no more dreams."

"Oh, Christine," he sighed, pressing his eyes closed upon feeling my touch, "my Christine..."

Suddenly, someone banged on the door, angrily and it was only then that I realized that I was still wearing nothing but a blanket. I quickly rushed towards the bathroom to get dressed as my love turned to answer the door.

"I didn't expect you this early, madame," my angel greeted our visitor.

"I know, Erik, and I'm sorry for that, but we have to leave Paris now. Raoul and his men are already out there, looking for the infamous Phantom of the Opera," answered a woman's voice in a strong French accent. "Are you ready to go?"

I would have known that voice anywhere… Madame Giry?

"Yes, madame. We will be ready in a minute."

"We?" Madame Giry questioned curiously.

"There is someone who has decided to join us on our trip," my angel happily replied.

"What do you mean by that?"

Once I was fully dressed again, I stepped through the bathroom door.

"Good morning, Madame Giry." I greeted her, upon entering the room.

"Christine?" she stared at me the moment she saw me "I-I thought you left with Raoul..."

"I have changed my mind long ago." I replied, walking to Erik's side.

"But your engagement to Raoul?" she asked, even though it was none of her business.

"There is no such thing anymore, Madame." I replied shortly.

"And why that sudden change of mind?" She went on "I thought you loved him?"

"I did, but only as you would love a friend. You see, Madame, as far as I am concerned, there has never been more than friendship between Raoul and I. My heart has always been Erik's and I have finally come to admit that."

My angel smiled at me, his arms wrapped around me and for the first time since I had met him, his eyes were gleaming with joy.

Madame Giry was about to ask just another question when my love interrupted her.

"There is no time for any more explanations right now," my love reminded "we really must be going."

That said, he grabbed my hand and we accompanied Madame Giry to the carriage that was waiting for us outside. I smiled as I closed the door behind me, for now, my new life with my true love could finally begin.

**So...I had this idea in my head for several weeks and couldn't get it out so I decided to give it a try. I would love to hear your thoughts about this one and hope you're all enjoying it. Please review...**


	2. Chapter 2

**No Turning Back Now **

**Chapter 2**

**Christine's POV:**

Had I hoped to spend our journey to a new life snuggled up in Erik's arms, I was sorely mistaken. For, instead of feeling the carriage shift under his weight as he climbed into the carriage behind me, he simply reached for the door.

What was he doing?

"Angel, what-?"

"It's too dangerous for you if I travelled with you." He simply explained.

"Erik, no!" I protested.

"Madame Giry will escort you to an old friend of mine and from there, the two of you will continue your journey by horse. I shall meet you at the harbor of Calais in two days."

He would travel on his own? No!

It was too dangerous for him to do so! The entire city was looking for the infamous Phantom of the Opera, I surely wouldn't allow him to travel such a huge distance all by himself! I couldn't and I wouldn't!

"No, Erik! I refuse to travel in this bloody carriage while you are out there all on your own!" I cried, grasping his arm "Please come with us!"

"Christine," he sighed as if I was an especially annoying child "The police is out there, looking for the infamous Phantom of the Opera and come tomorrow Raoul's men will join them in their search for the Vicomtes missing fiancé. What do you think will happen if they find us?"

"Erik is right," came Madame Giry's voice "They will search each and every carriage that leaves Paris. We really should be going, while we still can get out of this city unseen. There is no time to waste."

"They will find me more easily when I stay in this carriage." I cried "Please, let me come with you!"

I was relieved when Erik finally climbed into the carriage and leaned over me to press a kiss to my lips.

"I love you, my angel." He whispered.

And then, before I even had time to react, he was outside once more and closed the door shut behind him.

I heard him instruct the carriage driver and with that, the carriage started moving.

**Erik's POV:**

Admittedly, it was not very nice to silence my angel in such a way, but what else should I have done?

She would not stop arguing and time was running short…

Even though I knew that my dream had finally come true, for Christine had chosen me and repeatedly vowed she loved me, I had to fight back tears as I watched the carriage depart. I wanted to join them so badly… wanted to protect her from any harm or danger that might threaten her on that long journey and yet, I knew I couldn't. It was the only and first and foremost safest way to keep to myself on my way to Calais.

I did not even dare to think what might happen if the police or even worse that blasted fop found my love. Yes, I was willing to die for my Christine, but that would not save her from being forced to live with her oh-so-charming childhood friend.

Those two days until I would meet her again at the harbor of Calais would be the longest days in my life and I did already curse my choice not to travel with them.

Only did I turn my eyes away from the carriage when it was nothing more than a shadow on the horizon. When I finally brought myself to move, I turned and headed towards my stallion, ready to start my journey to meet my love.

**Christine's POV:**

Two days later we had finally reached Calais. My Erik and I had only been separated for two days, but I already missed him desperately. And therefore, I literally almost jumped out of the carriage once it came to a halt.

Though, what I saw once I was outside caused me to freeze right where I stood.

For there, at the pier, right in front of the ship that was to bring us far away from France, stood Erik surrounded by two police officers who held him captive. His arms were folded behind his back, making it impossible for him to move.

"And here he is!" came a voice that I would have known anywhere… "the infamous Phantom trying to flee the country."

Looking over at him, I noticed that he was pointing a gun at my angel, an evil smile across his face.

Oh no!

I wanted to run to Erik's aid, but I found that I couldn't move... I couldn't move my feet! It was as if I were stuck to the ground beneath my feet!

What was this all about?!

"Where is my fiancé?" he shouted angrily, stepping closer.

"Lost your fiancé, have you?" he laughed mockingly, causing Raoul to slap him across his flawless cheek.

"Where is she?" he repeated angrily "What have you done to her?"

"She left with you, remember? How am I to know where she is?"

With that, Raoul pulled back the safety of his gun.

"Tell me where she is!" he yelled once again.

"For god's sake, I don't know where she is!" Erik lied.

I knew I had to do something to save my angel! I had to prevent Raoul from hurting or even killing him…

But then, before I had the chance to do something, I heard an ear-piercing gunshot and seconds later I had to watch my angel drop to his knees, grasping his chest…

**Please review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Christine's POV:**

"Christine?"

I jolted awake when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you alright, my dear?" Madame Giry questioned, her voice filled with concern.

"Erik…" I stammered, my voice still sleepy. "Where is he?"

"Why, Christine, he is on his way to meet you in Calais." She reminded. "You know that."

"But Raoul… He was there too…" I continued, struggling to form a full sentence. "He had a gun…and...Oh god, my Angel…"

I wasn't quite sure if my pitiful attempt to speak made any sense to Madame Giry, and, judging by her expression, it didn't.

"Erik is alright," she assured. "It was a bad dream, and nothing more."

I nodded…but what if it wasn't just a bad dream? What if it was a vision of how our story was going to end, before it had even truly begun? Oh, I shouldn't have permitted my Angel to travel such a great distance all by himself! And I hadn't! I had not permitted such a thing!

In fact, my Erik had fooled me and then instructed the carriage driver to depart! Oh, how dare he?!

Instead of replying to Madame Giry, I simply nodded. Surely she was right. My Angel of Music was safe and sound wherever he was. Staring out into the darkness, I could have sworn I saw a black cloaked shadow with a white mask following us not too far behind our carriage. Either I was dreaming once again, or my love was closer than I thought.

**Erik's POV:**

That wasn't the first time I ever had to flee a country. For, what seemed like ages ago I already had to flee the Persian Empire in order to save my life...

Back then, I had gained too much power, too much influence, but first and foremost, too much knowledge. As the Shah wished to safeguard the uniqueness of his very own palace, he decided to simply get rid of the architect who was responsible for its finalization.

Unfortunately for the oh-so mighty Shah, his very own chief of police thought he had to help me. How gracious and utterly generous of him

And now that I had to flee yet another country, I found that, luckily, I still remembered some helpful pieces of Nadir Khan's advice.

One was to avoid crowded streets…as if I hadn't thought of that! Another was to travel during the night and sleep during the day. Luckily for me, sleep had never been something I necessarily needed and, as I always had to be careful, it was easy for me to travel quickly, and-most importantly-hidden from the world around me.

_Hide your face so the world will never find you…_

Unaware of the exact route I was taking, I suddenly found myself standing in front of a house that I would have known anywhere, with those ivy-covered walls that held memories of the torturous first five years of my life. Memories I thought I had long since forgotten…. Of a mother who had never loved and always despised her very own monstrous child!

She blamed me for having such a horrible face…How was that my fault?! I had not begged for the looks I was condemned to live with! Didn't she understand?

The night I chose to run away and allow her to live a happy life without me was also the night that I vowed I'd never return. And yet, here I was now… Only mere meters away from her, the only person I found I hated more than that blasted fop!

But why had I come back? At first, I wasn't even aware where I was heading until I reached the very village of Boscherville. I had returned to that godforsaken village without even noticing it… Why? Was it my unsatisfied and growing desire for revenge?

Most certainly!

Once my feet made contact with the dirty ground of the meadow, I told my beautiful black stallion to wait for me. As if to acknowledge that he had understood my instructions, he pushed his majestic nose into my hand.

He was the very stallion that had carried me all the way from Persia to Paris. The Shah used to be very fond of him, and there were times when I couldn't help but wonder if he missed his most favored animal.

Such a majestic animal did not deserve to be held captive, and therefore, I refused to bind him; not even during our endless flight all across Europe. I knew all too well how it was to be bound and chained-even locked away in a cage-and I refused to betray his trust in such a way. Perhaps that was why he trusted me now and followed my every step. I couldn't tell.

Our relationship, if you could call it that, wasn't an ordinary one. I wasn't his master, and he wasn't my property. No, we were two creatures at an equal level taking care of each other. As equal as we could possibly be… I wasn't even sure if _equal_ was the right word to use…

He was beautiful and majestic. Needless to say, I wasn't quite that. Who was I kidding? I knew what I looked like! I was sure that even he was disgusted by the way I looked... How could he bear my company, or even dare to carry me around?

Perhaps he saw me as a kind of unfortunate fellow he had to look after.

I didn't look back, but I was almost certain that he was watching me as I made my way to the front door of the cage in which I had been trapped for five endless years.

And there I stood, in front of the door to my very own childhood hell, entirely paralyzed by the mere thought of coming face to face with the woman who had given birth to me.

Though I knew that couldn't possibly happen; my mother and Doctor Etienne Barye were planning on leaving that damned village behind. They wanted to start a new life together, where no one would know about them or the monster that was her son! I heard them talk about it! I heard them plan their new life together! It was only hours before I had decided to run away.

Other than myself, my mother had always been beautiful and deserved to be happy. I had spent five years with her, and during those five years, I don't think I had ever seen her happy. How could she be happy when she had a child such as me? She had never said she was unhappy, but it was quite obvious that she was….and I found I couldn't blame her. There was a not too small part of me that hated her for treating me like she did, but even so, deep in my heart I knew that she deserved to be happy. The only thing that kept her from a life full of happiness and joy was her monstrous son...

And therefore, I did what I could to to make her happy. On the night I heard them planning their future, I fled the village. Fled the hell I was living only to find myself being trapped in the next…

One that was even worse.

After what felt like hours later, I had finally found the courage to raise my hand to knock at the door. The masked side of my face was hidden in the shadow of the wooden canopy as I stood there, waiting for the door to be opened.

I was sure my mother and her lover had left that dreadful village, and therefore, I was well aware that I wasn't going to see her standing in the doorway. To be quite honest I did not in the slightest wish for that to happen. No! Not even I was that insane…

Surely not…. I had come here for revenge, and I would be damned to leave before I had it. Yes, the infamous Phantom had returned, ready to commit one final crime…

The sound of a door being pulled open brought me back to reality. Turning my eyes to look at the person standing in the doorway, I froze, and my heart almost stopped within my chest, as I found myself standing right in front of _her!_

**Thank you so very much for all your awesome reviews! Please review…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Erik's POV:**

"Monsieur," came the old woman's voice "Can I help you somehow?"

'Yes,' I replied in my mind 'close the door behind you and allow me to burn this prison of my mind down to the ground!'

That was why I had returned! To tell the current owner to leave at any price so I could make that house disappear from the world for good. But now, that she was still there, I knew I couldn't do it.

"No, Madame," I replied firmly "I'm sorry."

Instead of waiting for another reply or question regarding my utterly strange behavior, I simply turned and headed back towards my stallion. Though, she must have recalled my mask or graceful move as I turned, for she addressed me again.

Surely it wasn't my voice that she recognized me by, for my mother hardly ever spoke to me and when she did, it was only yelling and mere hatred!

"Erik," she asked "Is that you?"

My eyes widened and I froze as she spoke my name. Did she remember her monstrous son? Oh god, why had I come back?

After a few moments I turned to face her once more.

"Your bastard son has returned." I told her coldly "Tell me mother, have you missed me?"

To be honest, I had expected her to either scream for help or to slam the door shut in my face – or both- but she herself seemed uncertain of what to do. And then, a ridiculous idea came to my mind… Could it be she was aware of what she had done to me and was sorry for it?

Oh Erik, who were you kidding?

She had never been sorry and surely wasn't now!

My mother had always been beautiful and she knew it. She had always known and acted accordingly. I guess she thought that justified treating her hideous son the ways she did.

But looking at her now, it was obvious that her youth had faded and so had her beauty. No, she no longer was the beautiful angel beyond my reach.

Now that she was old, she looked exactly like the old and heartless woman she had always been to me!

Unlike what she always used to tell me, true beauty did not depend on the way you looked. No, what really mattered was the beauty that lay within you. True beauty that came from your heart.

It had to be true! Christine had shown me that. Why else would she prefer a monster such as myself over the precious Vicomte?

Deciding that it was punishment enough for her to be old and as hideous as her so despised son, I left without another word. To me, it was revenge enough to know she would burn in her very own hell for the remainder of her life.

Never once did I turn back so I had no idea if she was watching me as I left my former home once and for all. That was the last time I had ever seen her, so I had no idea what had become of her and quite frankly, I didn't care.

It didn't matter. Christine was waiting for me and that was all that I could think of now.

"Oh, don't look at me like this!" I growled at my stallion as I noticed he was looking at me when I returned to his side "I know it was a bad idea to come back."

In fact, it was not even an idea… it had just happened…

The majority of my seemingly endless journey throughout France went without any incidents, though, it was only a few miles away from Calais when I came across a gypsies camp. I thought I had past them without being noticed but I was mistaken. For suddenly, there was an ear-piercing gunshot.

Only seconds later, I felt an agonizing pain in my right side and before I even knew what was happening, my body met with the hard and dirty ground below. Quickly grasping my side, I rolled onto my back only to become aware of a huge shadow leaning over me.

Night was slowly closing in and so, in the dim light, I didn't see the huge hand reaching out for my right cheek. Seconds later, both my mask and wig were pulled from off my face.

"Now look who's here," said the shadow's deep voice "The devil's child! I knew you'd return!"

That voice! Oh, I would have known it anywhere… But how could this be? I was sure I had killed my master the night I escaped!

No… It couldn't be him!

Unable to move or speak, I could only stare up at Javert, utterly paralyzed with fear.

"Didn't expect to see me still alive, did you?" he laughed.

"Let me go!" I begged "Christine is waiting for me…"

"Oh, don't be silly." He laughed again "There is no one waiting for you, do you hear me? No one!"

When I fought to get free from his grasp, he suddenly let go off me, causing me to hit the ground once more.

I must have blacked out, for next thing I knew I was there, lying face down on the floor, my bare chest pressed down.

"Go back to the camp." He told the two men who had accompanied him "I'll take care of him."

He said no more, and he did not need to. For the moment he said those words, I knew what was going to happen.

After having been forced to spend my childhood with him, I knew it only too well!

Any other day, I would have tried to fight him off, but now that my side was hurting me, there was no way to do so.

Every move caused me agony and my body was weak from losing the huge amount of blood that was still gushing my side.

Suddenly, I felt his foot on the lower part of my back and his whip running almost caressingly down my bare back….. I froze and didn't dare to turn my head and I didn't need to, for I already knew what he was up to…

My old master was going to wipe me just as he used to in those horrible three years of my childhood… Though, I knew that this time, there would be no mercy. Oh, I knew I had to stop him and get away from there as long as I still could! But how was I to escape when I was barely able to move?

Even though I knew I had no change, I struggled in an attempt of rising to my feet. Javert only laughed and pushed me back down again and ran his whip once more down my bare back, causing me to shiver.

"Where do you think you are going?" Javert questioned angrily.

"Let me go…" I repeated "Please…"

But of course he did not listen to me. No… Instead, he brought his whip down against my back, causing me to gasp in pain. It was not yet as violent as it used to be when I was a child, but it was enough to hurt terribly.

"You are not going anywhere." He laughed "Even though you decided to run away, you are mine, do you hear? Mine and you are going to earn a fortune soon again. But first, you will experience the punishment that you deserve for trying to kill me and then running off."

That said he began whipping me just as he had threatened, but more violently this time.

"Please, don't…" I pleaded as he continued his torture "Stop this…

"Oh, don't worry." He assured "You will get used to that again faster than you think."

Javert's whipping tore open old scars on my back and long forgotten memories with them. And suddenly I was that eight-year-old child again that I was when I had first met those dreadful people.

Knowing that matters would become only worse if I continued fighting him, I stopped and decided to simply endure his tortures. Within seconds, my entire back was gushing blood and I found it increasingly difficult to stay awake.

Weakened by the bullet that was still in my side and those bleeding wounds all across my back, I passed out even before his torture came to an end…

**Please review…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Erik's POV:**

I had managed to escape the Opera House and the police of Paris and what for? Only to be locked in a cage once more!

It was pitch black the night and as there was no possible way for me to get out of this cage, I lay there on the dirty ground. It was too dark to see a thing, not even my own hand before my eyes… My mind was racing a mile a minute and I pressed my eyes closed, desperately trying to think of a way to escape those iron bars.

Though, my eyes shot open when I suddenly heard the gate of the cage being unlocked… The person said nothing, but I already knew who it was. It had to be Javert, for he was the only one who had a key to this cage.

My old master had already tried to take advantage of me before just on the night I finally managed to escape and I knew he would try it again. And I was right… For suddenly, I felt his fat hand on my shoulder, moving down my chest.

"No…" I gasped "Please don't…"

Gathering the last bit of strength that was left within me, I backed away, pressing my back against the iron bars. I prayed they would give way, but of course they didn't!

"Don't be shy…" he whispered, placing his other hand on my shoulder "I'm going to show you what you have missed all those years."

There was a strange change in his voice as he spoke those very words. The same soft and ever so frightening tone that I had noticed on the night that he had first tried it.

No!

Before I even knew what was happening, he forced me to lie face down on the floor. I pressed my eyes closed, praying to just die then and there as I felt his hand on my waist…

Next thing I knew, he pulled me up to my knees, while his hand reached forward to work on undoing the buttons of my trousers.

I desperately fought to break free from his grasp, but his hand on my neck kept me in place.

Javert didn't even care that I was hurt and barely able to move. Perhaps it made him feel like I was that eight-year-old boy again.

My eyes shot open as his huge hands pulled down my trousers and caught hold of my waist, holding me in place…

"Please, don't!" I cried.

Once again, I desperately tried to break free so I could escape the horror that was awaiting, but of course there was no use…

"No!"

I jolted awake from my own pleas and cries for Javert to stop his torture.

"And so the patient is awake" came a male voice from my bedside.

Even though I knew that voice, I couldn't help but back away as if afraid it was my old master…

My entire body was screaming in agony at even the slightest move, but I ignored it. The mere thought of my master being here…wherever I was, was driving me insane with horror.

"For god's sake, Erik, it's alright." Nadir assured.

Though, I didn't believe him… Not after all those horrors that I'd been through in the woods. And he must have noticed my panic, for he spoke again before I could reply.

"You are safe," he insisted "It was a bad dream and nothing more."

But what if it wasn't?

My back was aching with the most horrible pain that I had ever experienced and there was an unbearable throbbing coming from my side. I remembered everything very clearly – from the moment the gunshot occurred to the moment I had blacked out as Javert's whipping continued. But after that, there was nothing…

And here I was now, in a hospital bed with Nadir at my bedside… I tried to convince myself that the Persian was right - that I had indeed only been dreaming, but what if that wasn't true?

What if it had really happened while I was unconscious? Was that dream my mind's way to prepare me for the memories of what horrors my former master had done to me?

I couldn't tell…

"Christine…" I sat up into a sitting position, causing me to gasp in pain "Where is she?"

"She's safe and sound next door," he assured, pushing me gently back against the pillows "I'll go and get her. She will be more than happy to learn that you are awake."

"No…" I protested, grabbing hold of his arm.

"No?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow "Erik, what is wrong with you?"

"I…" I stammered "There is something I want to talk to you about…"

"Oh, Mister Know-it-all wants my advice… Who would have thought?"

I rolled my eyes in annoyance, gesturing for him to take his seat again.

"Alright," he sighed "What is it?"

Oh, how was I to start?

"Last thing I remember, I was in the woods…." I started.

"And now you are wondering how you've come here?" he questioned, causing me to nod.

"Well, I knew you tend to get yourself in rather massive trouble whenever you have the chance to and so I thought it might be wise to follow you."

"You are trying my patience, Persian!" I warned "This is nonsense and you know it."

"When I got to Calais, Christine was already waiting for you. She said you hadn't arrived there when you were supposed to and was greatly worried. She begged for me to look for you, and that is what I did." He began "And just as Christine had expected, you were indeed in trouble. For I found your lifeless body in the woods, only a short distance away from Calais."

"Alone?" I carefully asked.

"Yes," he nodded.

"Nadir, please tell me the truth…" I insisted.

"Erik, I found you alone in the woods," He assured "your entire back was covered in blood. I don't know what you want to hear, but this is the truth."

"You wouldn't lie to me, would you?"

"Of course not." He replied

I sighed in relief, silently praying that Nadir was right and that Javert had left me to die once I had blacked out.

"Erik, are you sure that you are alright?"

"I'm fine." I lied, forcing myself to nod "Just tired, is all."

"Alright then," he nodded as he rose to his feet "Try to get some rest, man. You really aren't looking too well..."

"Charming as ever, are you?" I growled.

And with that, he was out of the room, for I heard the door closing behind him.

Only seconds after the Persian had left, the painkillers I had obviously received started working and I felt dizzy and tired, my eyes growing heavier with every second. Exhausted as I was, I snuggled deeper beneath the blankets and closed my eyes, hoping to find some rest in a peaceful and dreamless sleep.

**Please review….and don't kill me….**


End file.
